


Prisioneiro de neve

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Snow
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Estivemos fechados em casa o dia todo porque nevou a manhã toda, querido, já te disse. Há as ruas cheias de neve, mesmo se saíssemos, onde gostarias ir?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Prisioneiro de neve

**Prisioneiro de neve**

“Não entendo porque não podemos sair. Estivemos fechados em casa o dia todo, Dai-chan, e eu estou a aborrecer-me.”

Daiki suspirou, a passar-se uma mão à frente da cara e a contar mentalmente até dez.

“Estivemos fechados em casa o dia todo porque nevou a manhã toda, querido, já te disse. Há as ruas cheias de neve, mesmo se saíssemos, onde gostarias ir?”

Ryosuke encolheu os ombros.

Tinha rondado a casa com um ar deprimido por horas, e naquele momento sentia que tinha chegado ao ponto de rutura.

E no momento seguinte, e no depois, e cada momentos que passava entre aqueles muros.

“Não é justo. Estamos no século XXI, a gente não deveria estar obrigada a ficar em casa só por um pouco de neve!” queixou-se, depois pareceu pensar nisso por um momento e levantou a cabeça. “Decidi. Se devesse mudar de emprego, vou a ser limpa-neve!” declarou, a virar-se para o seu namorado à procura de uma reação da sua parte.

Todavia, não conseguiu explicar-se qual fosse a graça porque Daiki quase caiu do sofá pelas gargalhadas.


End file.
